Nathaniel Alexander Knox (1837-1908)
|long_name=Nathaniel Alexander Knox |birth_year=1837 |birth_month=03 |birth_day=17 |birth_locality=Aghadowey |birth_nation-subdiv1=County Londonderry |birth_nation=Ireland |death_year=1908 |death_month=02 |death_day=28 |death_address=Clifton |death_locality=Burnside, South Australia |death_nation-subdiv1=South Australia |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=KNOX.—On the 28th February, at his residence, Clifton, Burnside, Nathaniel Alexander Knox, in his 71st year. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1866 |wedding1_month=05 |wedding1_day=14 |wedding1_address=St Peter's College Chapel |wedding1_locality=Hackney, South Australia |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=South Australia |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=KNOX—GWYNNE.—On the 14th May, at the Collegiate Chapel, by the Rev. Chas. Farr, N. A. Knox, Esq., second son of N. A. Knox, Esq., of County Antrim, Ireland, to Marian, eldest daughter of Mr. Justice Gwynne, of Glynde. :: |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1881 |wedding2_month=04 |wedding2_day=26 |wedding2_address=Glynde Place |wedding2_locality=Payneham, South Australia |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=South Australia |wedding2_nation=Australia |wedding2_sources=KNOX—GWYNNE.—On the 26th April, at Glynde Place, near Adelaide, the residence of the father of the bride, Nathaniel Alexander Knox, to Edith Charlotte, daughter of the Honourable Edward Castres Gwynne, late Primary Judge in Equity of the Supreme Court of South Australia. :: |globals= }} Biography He arrived in South Australia on the Grecian in 1847. Obituaries Mr. Nathaniel Alexander Knox, of the firm of Knox & Hargrave, solicitors, died at his residence, Burnside, on Friday, at the age of 71. The deceased gentleman arrived in the State in the Grecian in 1847, and completed his education at St. Peter's College. He was articled to the firm of Gwynne and Lawrence in 1855, and upon the termination of his articles and the elevation of Mr. Gwynne to the bench, Mr. Knox joined Mr. Lawrence as a partner in the business. Subsequently Mr. Thrupp became a partner, and on the retirement of Mr. Lawrence Mr. Knox and Mr. Thrupp continued the business till 1S76, when the latter gentleman withdrew from the firm. The late Mr. E. C. Gwynne, a son of Mr. Knox's former partner, then joined Mr. Knox, and in 1880 Mr. C. T. Hargrave was admitted as a third partner. Since the death of Mr. Gwynne, about four years ago, the firm had consisted of Mr. Knox and Mr. Hargrave. Captain Knox, a retired captain of the army, who is a brother of the deceased, is a passenger to Adelaide by the Asturias, which will arrive to-day, and Mr. J. R. C. Knox, of Menindie, is another brother. Mr. Knox was one of the founders of the Cremation Society, which established the Crematorium, at the West-terrace Cemetery, and in accordance with his wishes his body was cremated at the institution on Saturday afternoon. :: Mr. Nathaniel Alexander Knox, a highly respected member of the legal profession, died at his residence, Clifton, Burnside, on Friday, after only a week's illness, from pneumonia. The deceased was born in the parish of Aghdowy, County Derry, Ireland, on St. Patrick's Day, 1837, and was thus in his seventy-first year. When 13 years of age he came to South Australia with his father. A year or two later he entered, upon the study of law, and continued in the profession until his death, having been successively connected with the firms of Lawrence & Knox, Lawrence, Knox, & Thrupp, Knox & Gwynne, Knox, Gwynne, & Hargrave, and Knox & Hargrave. The deceased was generally acknowledged to be a sound lawyer. Some time ago high tribute was paid to him by a well-known commercial man, who said that he had a claim upon the community because he always made special efforts to keep clients out of the Courts. Mr. Knox was an earnest believer in theosophy, and was the organizer of the Adelaide society devoted to the study of that science. With Mr. R. Barr Smith, Mr. Henry Scott, and the Hon. J. Lewis he was a prime mover in the establishment of the crematorium at West terrace, where his remains were incinerated on Saturday afternoon. His name is perpetuated on the map by a suburb of Adelaide, Knoxville, which was cut up by his father many years ago and called after a tract of country of the same name owned by another branch of the family in America. Mr. Knox was twice married, latterly to a daughter of the late Mr. Justice Gwynne, who survives him. There were no children of either marriage. Mr. John Knox, of Adelaide, is a brother of the deceased, and another brother—Capt. W. B. Knox, a retired. army officer—is a passenger on the mail steamer Asturias, which will arrive at Largs Bay this week. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Migrants from Ireland to South Australia Category:Resided in South Australia Category:Australian Theosophists